Lumineuse nuit de Noël
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS] : A Storybrook, il fait froid, c'est Noël et c'est surtout une bonne occasion pour Killian et Emma de passer une tranquille soirée au coin du feu...ou plus. "Pas de cadeaux" avaient-ils dit ? Ma contribution au Secret Santa 2016 :) Joyeux Noël NadyCS1109


**Bonjour ! :) J'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes, je vous souhaite un noyeux joël, heu pardon, un joyeux noël, et particulièrement à** **NadyCS1109** **dont le prompt était : Réveillon, Noël, cadeaux, tendresse ! He oui, c'est moi ton Secret Santa ! SUPRISE SUPRISE ! :D**

 **Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, c'était un délice bien que je n'étais pas inspirée au départ... ( pas à cause du prompt ( en tant que CSer, c'était le ticket gagnant ahah), c'est juste que rien ne m'inspirais du tout. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez ce genre de période, bah voilà, c'est exactement ça ! ). MAIIIIS, j'ai finalement eu une illumination ( sans mauvais jeux de mots x)) en plein examen ( jamais au bon moment, FORCEMENT, sinon ce n'est pas drôle) et mes mains se sont mises à taper toutes seules. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue Nady ^^ j'y ai mis tout mon cœur de fangirl malgré tout :)  
**

 **Merci à ma béta d'amour pour ses conseils et corrections, et Josiane pour son soutien et sa précieuse aide apportée tout au long de cette expérience ! Hashtag c'était compliqué de trouver un nom correct ne ressemblant pas à un nom de téléfilm de noël que TF1 aime si bien nous servir x) Cet OS n'aurait vu le jour sans vous !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Lumineuse nuit de Noël

La chaleur avait quitté le Maine depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et des températures glaciales s'étaient progressivement imposées aux habitants de Storybrooke. Sous son couvercle blanc, la petite ville était tombée dans les négatives et lentement, son pavé et ses habitations s'étaient recouverts d'un pelage blanc immaculé. Fascinant les plus jeunes, ce drap d'albe se salissait néanmoins rapidement et, gelant chaque matin, il devint vite importun. Il rendait la circulation presque impossible, faisait glisser les plus braves des habitants qui se risquaient à affronter la rue et frigorifiait les moins bien chaussés.

Armée de tout son attirail d'hiver sous de froids flocons, la sauveuse se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, ses gants de laine ne la protégeant plus face aux assauts du temps. Ce geste vain n'ayant aucun effet sur ses doigts congelés, elle les joignit devant elle et souffla doucement entre ses paumes. Son souffle chaud transperça le tissu qui recouvrait ses mains et les effleura faiblement avant de mourir en cédant aux basses températures. Son visage avait fini par rougir et sa peau commençait à brûler de froid, lui piquant les joues et le nez d'une fraîcheur agressante. Si elle continuait d'attendre ainsi, elle était sûre de se transformer en bloc de glace avant que son amant ne la rejoigne comme il était convenu. Seule dans la rue uniquement éclairée de quelques guirlandes clignotantes, elle grelottait entre les ombres nocturnes et attendait patiemment de voir son pirate apparaître au coin de la rue.

Marchant prudemment entre les plaques de verglas, Killian Jones vint à sa rencontre quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau d'hiver bleu marine. Malgré le froid qui la paralysait et engourdissait ses membres, la jeune femme réussit à afficher un sourire soulagé à sa vue.

« Bonsoir amour. Je suis désolé mais Henry et David m'ont gardé plus longtemps que prévu. »

Avec une douceur infinie, il attira le corps tremblant de froid d'Emma contre le sien et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux glacés. Cherchant la chaleur de son pirate, la jeune femme ne renonça pas à cette étreinte, malgré sa vive impatience de retrouver la chaleur de leur maison, et enfouit son visage dans son cou en laissant un grommellement mécontent lui échapper.

« J'ai froid. Pour un premier Noël à tes côtés, ça commence bien ! »

Un sourire amusé fut arraché à Killian à cette remarque et il la fit reculer doucement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis sûr que cela va te plaire ! »

« J'attends de voir capitaine ! »

D'un air attendri, elle s'empara de sa main et ils se mirent à marcher en direction de leur demeure. Killian avait passé la journée à préparer leur soirée avec la précieuse aide d'Henry et de David, sans lesquels il n'aurait appris les rites de cette fête qu'ils appelaient tous Noël. Il comprenait encore mal l'intérêt de celle-ci mais avait saisi que c'était une bonne occasion de passer du temps seul avec sa sauveuse. En la serrant chaudement contre lui, il sourit légèrement alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer sa réaction et entreprit de garder confiance en ce qu'il s'était donné tant de peine à préparer.

« Wow », souffla la jeune femme en se détachant lentement de son pirate. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça que David et Henry t'ont retenu ? »

Killian sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha vivement la tête en suivant de près la jeune femme qui redécouvrait sa maison.

« Ils m'ont beaucoup guidé, oui. »

Les yeux brillants telle une enfant que l'on venait de couvrir de cadeaux, Emma poussa lentement la porte de la barrière blanche entourant son jardin et retint un soupir d'émerveillement. Elle reconnaissait à peine sa maison qui, décorée de toute part, était ornée de guirlandes et clignotait de couleurs diverses. Revêtue ainsi, la bâtisse ne semblait plus aussi froide qu'à l'origine et perdait son aspect imposant pour paraître plus accueillante. Les fenêtres étaient décorées de neige artificielle où se dessinaient des formes si caractéristiques à Noël et des boules de sapin rouges agrémentaient les poignées d'une touche de couleur plus vive. Sur le mur courrait une guirlande illuminée de vert qui formait un sapin parfait et au-dessus de la porte d'entrée les accueillait un « joyeux noël » éclairé. Le toit recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige laissait apparaître un faux Père Noël dont l'échelle de corde l'aidait à descendre avec discrétion, et la cheminée semblait, aux yeux d'Emma, capable d'éclairer la ville entière. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin menant à l'entrée et réussit à détacher son regard de la maison pour observer le jardin qui, saupoudré de blanc, accueillait en son sein des bonshommes aux têtes ornées de bonnet. Un traineau les accompagnait et deux rennes faits de guirlandes clignotantes semblaient attendre le retour de leur maitre en rouge et blanc.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la sauveuse oublia en l'espace de quelques secondes ses doigts congelés et les basses températures qui continuaient de l'accabler puis leva la tête pour contempler encore une fois cette demeure dont la transformation collait à l'esprit de Noël. Elle pouvait difficilement croire que c'était un homme qui n'avait jamais fêté Noël de sa vie qui venait de décorer sa maison de cette façon-là. Cependant, chaque détail semblait réfléchi avec tellement d'attention qu'elle pouvait difficilement imaginer que tout ceci était l'œuvre d'une autre personne que Killian… Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement lorsque deux bras lui encerclèrent les hanches et elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec douceur en entremêlant amoureusement ses doigts à ceux qui trouvaient naturellement place sur son ventre.

« C'est juste… Magnifique », souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement.

Killian sourit avec tendresse et la serra doucement contre lui en relevant la tête pour observer son travail.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait plaisant d'animer un peu les façades de cette maison… »

Sans quitter son sourire, la jeune femme se retourna dans les bras de son amant et l'attira à elle dans une tendre étreinte. Comment pouvait-elle espérer passer un meilleur Noël qu'aux côtés de son pirate ? Après tout ce qui avait agité la ville dernièrement, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un moment de calme, le temps des fêtes. Quant à ses visions, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elles les laisseraient tranquille. Pour le moment, elle avait seulement besoin de retrouver son homme et de profiter à ses côtés de tous ces instants qui lui restaient à vivre.

« Tu as orchestré toute cette soirée n'est-ce pas ? », murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité qu'elle ne pouvait cacher.

Lentement, il hocha la tête dans un sourire, satisfait de rendre la jeune femme si heureuse et répondit d'une voix suggestive :

« Exact, et ce n'est que le début. Tu vas oublier que nous sommes dans cette maudite ville et je te promets que tu vas parvenir à te détendre. »

Persuadée qu'il y parviendrait, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit davantage et c'est sans rien ajouter qu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut simple, doux et passionné à la fois, comme ils en avaient le secret. Le pirate répondit avec le même amour et c'est en passant une main dans sa ténébreuse chevelure, qu'Emma se pressa doucement contre son corps chaud et l'embrassa avec plus de fièvre alors que les douces lèvres du capitaine se refermaient sur les siennes. Lentement, ils s'enivrèrent d'amour et l'envoûtement prit le pas sur leurs sens et leur raison, éludant ainsi la réalité ; le froid pétrifiant, le Noël qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer ensemble, la maison décorée, le jardin inondé d'un pelage blanc et les flocons virevoltant au-dessus d'eux avant de se mêler à leur échange. Nourri d'une tendresse amoureuse, Killian passa sa main valide sur la joue de sa sauveuse qu'il caressa du bout des doigts et entama une seconde valse qui les fit frissonner à l'unisson. Dans une étourdissant lenteur, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que le baiser gagnait en ardeur et en exaltation, enflammant leurs joues d'une passion non feinte et embrumant leur esprit d'un plaisir patent. Alors que l'air se faisait soudainement rare et faisait hurler leurs poumons, ils mirent fin au baiser et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court et le corps en feu. En silence, ils profitèrent des derniers frissons qui s'attardaient le long de leur colonne vertébrale avant de mourir au creux de leurs reins. Emma perdit alors une main sur le col de son pirate en soupirant doucement dans un dernier frémissement exalté, les joues encore rouges d'un parfait mélange entre désir et plaisir. Le froid avait brusquement perdu toute réalité entre leurs deux corps qui s'étaient soudainement embrasés au contact de l'autre. Encore frémissante d'une fièvre apparente, Emma rouvrit les yeux en s'humectant les lèvres et sourit doucement avant de murmurer d'une douce voix contre son visage paisible :

« Je voulais attendre demain matin pour t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël et te voir l'ouvrir au pied du sapin, mais je crois que j'ai envie de te l'offrir maintenant… »

Instantanément, le pirate ouvrit les yeux dans un froncement de sourcil intrigué et secoua la tête en fixant sur son amante ses océans troublés.

« Attends Swan, on avait dit pas de cadeau… »

Etonnée qu'il croie au mythe d'un noël sans cadeau, la jeune femme sourit grandement et lui accorda un regard faussement réprobateur qu'il perçut sans mal alors que les mots finissaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu rigoles ! Et c'est quoi tout ça Killian ? Cette soirée que tu as organisé juste pour nous ? »

D'un air gêné, le capitaine se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille en pinçant les lèvres et répondit après quelques minutes de silence.

« On ne pouvait pas faire comme tous les soirs alors que c'est Noël. »

La sauveuse haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité alors que se dessinait sur le visage de son pirate un air peu à l'aise. Comprenant qu'il lui présentait là une faille, le sourire de la jeune femme devint rapidement enjoué et elle décida sagement de ne pas le tester.

« Tu m'offres une soirée hors du temps alors laisses moi t'offrir mon cadeau. »

Elle attendit une réaction de sa part et prit finalement son air résigné pour consentement. En souriant de toutes ses dents, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement son manteau d'un tiers et passa sa main dans la doublure d'où elle sortit un morceau de tissu soigneusement plié. En guettant la réaction de son compagnon, la sauveuse lui tendit ledit objet alors que l'incompréhension trouvait son chemin sur le visage du pirate perplexe. Sans trop entrevoir ce qu'il se passait, Killian défit l'objet de son parfait repassage et l'observa un long moment sans ciller une seule fois. Quittant un instant la planète terre et ce monde de fou, une lumière dans la nuit noire de Storybrooke illumina sa conscience comme aucune guirlande n'aurait pu le faire. Ses pieds s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol et une puissante émotion lui écrasa soudainement la poitrine. Comme si une chape de plomb venait de fuser dans l'air, leur offrant une liberté sans pareille, une centaine de papillons prirent tous en même temps leur envol dans son ventre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que l'information faisait le tour de son âme peu certaine. Loin d'être sûr de comprendre malgré l'indice qu'il serrait précieusement entre ses doigts, il reporta son regard sur la jolie blonde qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux. C'est alors qu'il chuta brusquement et reprit violemment pied avec la réalité qui se présentait à lui. De ses émeraudes noyées de larmes, Emma l'observait sans que mot ne soit prononcé, craignant la réaction du pirate qu'il se gardait bien de montrer, et tremblante d'un sentiment beaucoup trop fort pour son esprit chamboulé. Ses doigts frémissant d'appréhension plaqués contre sa bouche, elle croisa après quelques minutes de battement silencieux le regard de Killian. Le voyant traversé d'émotions qu'elle ne put démêler seule, elle se fia aux larmes qu'elle vit perler aux coins de ses yeux et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Non… », murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. « C'est une blague Emma ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire et secoua la tête d'un signe négatif tandis que la bouche de son homme s'étirait doucement. Avec tendresse, il referma les bras sur son corps et l'attira à lui pour la serrer amoureusement contre son torse. Laissant quelques larmes lui échapper, un grand sourire se mit à éclairer son visage et sans perdre de sa tendresse, il força la jeune femme à se reculer un instant pour l'observer droit dans les yeux, faisant fi des quelques perles d'eau qui obstruaient encore leur vue. D'un geste empreint d'amour, il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme et posa son front contre le sien.

« Joyeux Noël Killian. » murmura enfin la voix émue de la sauveuse, soufflant doucement pour juguler la vague de bonheur et de soulagement qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ton cadeau surpasse tout Emma, je n'ai pas les mots… » Soupira Killian d'une voix déformée par l'émotion et la joie.

« Joyeux Noël amour, j'espère que la suite te plaira. »

Sur un regard pétillant d'euphorie, le pirate s'empara avec douceur des lèvres humides d'émotion de son amante, les emportant dans un monde qu'eux seuls connaissaient. De son unique main, il serra entre ses doigts le morceau de tissu avec une tendresse nouvelle, cherchant à imprimer dans son esprit l'information qui venait de lui être révélée, et les caractères écrits en belles lettres bleues sur le tissu du minuscule body blanc se reformèrent lentement dans son esprit bouleversé : « Moi, j'ai un super papa. »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Passez tous de très bonnes fêtes et encore un joyeux noël à Nady :D**

 **A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
